


Can I kick it？

by Whisbang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 17:33:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whisbang/pseuds/Whisbang
Summary: Rapper x舞者
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, 城辰|双橙, 韩知城/黄铉辰
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Can I kick it？

01  
“叫、叫我吗？”  
韩知城左看右看，迟疑地指了指自己。  
叫住他的金发男神情淡漠地点点头，没等韩知城回应便瞥向别处，不像在询问人，倒像在轻飘飘地下达一个不容抗议的软命令。  
朋友在身后窃窃私语，韩知城本该拿出些不输对方的气场，但看到金发男微微扬起的尖下巴，迈过去的步子都变得有些磕绊。

金发男是来跟韩知城讨张合影的，不过是为了朋友问的，一个挺可爱的短发女孩，说看过韩知城的几场演出，今天认出人了想合个影，便让金发男过来问问。

女孩和他贴得很近，韩知城僵硬着半边身子，眼睛都没对上镜头，直愣愣地盯着手机后那张冷漠的脸比了个剪刀。金发男似乎察觉到了，看了韩知城一眼，没说什么便按下了快门。

女孩还问他要了联系方式。

“还以为你会拒绝呢，谢谢，你真好说话。”  
“没有没有，我出来混也不久，能被记住已经很意外了！”  
“因为你很棒啊，看过几次就忘不了呢。”女孩有些害羞，飞快地瞟了一眼旁边没什么表情的金发男，“会继续支持你的！”  
“好……谢谢！”

人没走远，几个朋友冲过来就开始起哄了，听说小粉丝并不是金发男，兴致就少了一半。  
“什么啊，还以为皇后也被你迷住了，原来不是啊。”  
说的是金发男。

“我说，到底为什么叫他皇后？”  
韩知城之前就听舞室的朋友提起过这位“皇后”，但这边也不认识几个人就没多好奇。  
“啊，他是urban班新来的老师，挺年轻，课太多了临时叫来帮忙的，说是上课第一天被其他老师怂恿跳了段女舞，挺那什么的，”朋友揶揄地笑笑，把说了多次的八卦又复述一遍，“印象挺深刻，那天又刚好穿着一件红桃Q图案的衣服，大家就这么叫开了。”  
“你们平时就这么叫他？”  
“不至于，平时还是称呼铉辰老师的。”

朋友用的普通语气，但韩知城听得出来，平日里黄铉辰给人的印象应该没法普通，然而怕是随便揪谁来问都会是这个语气。  
暗地里被叫皇后，除了带点调侃的玩味，多多少少也透露了些没法道明的真实想法，大家都默认了，只是谁都不会表现出来。

回过神时搜索栏已经打下了“铉辰”的名字。舞蹈工作室会定期更新一些视频，黄铉辰的名字出现在频道近期热度最高的视频标题里。  
手指缓慢地敲打着桌面，韩知城将椅子拉远一些。  
再看到这张脸还是会觉得寒气逼人，但一拉进度条，视频里的黄铉辰相反的，像冬天里一只进入了生命倒计时的火鸟，凭自身的火热抵抗寒冷侵袭直至肉体燃烧殆尽，每跳一步都是血肉模糊的美感。这样的热情可以把今天扔给韩知城的冷漠灼烧上千次。  
韩知城把进度条拉回重新看了起来。

第二天韩知城心血来潮地报了个一小时的班，没排队就跟着朋友混进去了。  
他站在后排，懒懒散散地跟着黄铉辰的动作。新人老师带的基础班，做什么动作都是收力的，昨晚印在韩知城脑子里的疯狂映像今天大概是看不到了。  
镜子里的黄铉辰定格在仰起脖子的动作，侧眼检查学生动作时绷紧了下颌线，慢慢打拍子的声音像刚被一杯热拿铁烘过，天生黏糊的质感给他的底气拖了后腿。但也没什么关系，学生一个个都像酥了腿肌无力的复检患者，只有回应老师的时候是有劲的，随便一个轻声问句都会齐声答应，大概是被老师的声音哄好的表现，这倒真有点像迎接皇后的鸟群。

韩知城认为自己休息时间也移不开目光的表现来源于一种名为“感兴趣”的天生浪漫基因，直到他不难察觉舞室里大多数人都和他一样，便心安理得地将其归结为视觉取向的不可抗力，大大方方地盯起黄铉辰，没料到对方一下对视上了。  
似乎是觉得什么都不表示显得不太礼貌，黄铉辰又用他那尖下巴点了点，算是打过招呼，然后立刻像昨天一样，眼神以一个轻飘飘的弧度不留情面地滑走，走到一边喝水休息了。  
这人的态度真奇怪啊。韩知城看着那头泛白的金发发起了呆。

02  
第一句话搭话是韩知城主动的。  
他很少会主动结交陌生人，这次例外是因为他有把握。他记得很清楚，黄铉辰其实也来过他的巡演。

大概去年十月份，某次演出结束在livehouse后门不小心和黄铉辰撞上了。他穿得斯文，六角帽几乎要把他的脑袋吃进去，和背后乱涂一通的涂鸦墙格格不入，见到是刚刚还在台上表演的J姓rapper对方惊讶了一下。  
来看演出的还有这样的人啊，韩知城看着那被嵌在帽檐阴影的眼眶，那句平常对粉丝说惯的“谢谢”已经酝酿到肩膀了。  
“抱歉。”  
“谢……”  
对方迅速道歉完低头走了，把韩知城肩膀上耸起的名人包袱给按了下去。

之后他再来，韩知城就记住了他。  
观众里有人长成那样没法不记住吧。

所以昨天为什么也这样呢？冷漠得好像不知道韩知城这个人，明明之前经常来看演出的，说一句我看过您的现场也好，却什么都没表现。  
韩知城是有点挫败的，大概也是这股挫败感让他追到了舞室。

托朋友的关系，韩知城不用排队上了几天课，休息时间依旧有很多人要和黄铉辰合照，他发现黄铉辰虽然上课时常常被学生的热情弄得有些尴尬，但合照时并没有显得很别扭，微笑熟练得和那天那个冷漠的家伙判若两人。  
这天，以往下课就走人的韩知城终于也混入了合照队伍。  
黄铉辰听到声音，含的那口水还没咽下去就转身，急忙用手背捂住嘴角，瞪大眼睛应了声好。他小心地凑到韩知城旁边不让自己的湿衣服蹭到人，拨开汗湿的头发，喝水时在脸颊两边短促出现过的酒窝，在镜头里微笑时就不见了。  
快门键要按不按的，黄铉辰都有些僵硬了，韩知城突然转头冷不丁说一句。

“你染头发了。”

他错愕地看向韩知城，快门这时候按下了。  
看上去像快要接吻一样。

“你来看过我的演出，我记得，那时候好像还是黑发。”韩知城快速看了眼合照，笑着把手机放进口袋里，“换了发色差点没认出你，但还是记起来了。”  
“啊……”  
黄铉辰说不出话，像被抓住了什么把柄那样不自在。  
“可你好像记不得我了，那天你朋友找我合照也是，好冷淡哦，看了几场演出完全没给你留下什么印象吗？有点失败啊。”  
“我那样了吗？”黄铉辰愣了好久才慢吞吞地说，“抱歉、我其实没那个意思……”

“开玩笑啦，记不记得都没关系。倒是后来都没再见到你。”  
“因为，空闲时间，不是很多。”黄铉辰说话都有点困难，他看起来需要再多喝一瓶水。  
满意地看到金色发丝下方泛红的耳廓，韩知城退开些距离。

“那我以后可以经常来看你吗？”  
韩知城说完发现好像是句暧昧的话，今天说的话都没头没脑的，好在对方没觉得有什么。  
“只要你报了班，都可以……”  
“你也会再来看演出吗？”  
交换条件式的问句，就算是客套也得顺着话应下去吧。  
“当然，会的。”

03  
你的Bobby boy J.one承认，盯着人家唱wonder beauty queen确实有些故意了。

“我可能会迟点到。”  
一个小时前发这则消息的人比开演时间晚了十分钟到现场。迟到十分钟，不好判断是故意拖延还是紧赶慢赶的情况，韩知城倒希望黄铉辰是故意的——为再次碰面精心设计的十分钟，会是这样吗？  
好像一想到黄铉辰就会下意识较劲。韩知城看了眼台下刚赶到的人，藏在在话筒后面自嘲地笑笑。

黄铉辰跑进来时正碰上热场，灯光映照下的韩知城有种忽近忽远的神性，他给空间施加的压场让还没喘匀的黄铉辰呼吸都慢了几拍。  
J.one今天意外地挑了首简单的boombap预热，打着轻松的拍子唱情歌。台下的人都被挑逗得很开心，这个街区有名的J，女孩们愿意大大方方说出理想型名字的J，此时正有意无意地把隐秘而直接的眼神锁定那头被帽子掩盖光泽的金发，和它的主人。

这样兴奋占主导的场合，是韩知城最有胆越界的地方。创作也好表演也好，早期用心的表演者，会设定一个故事主角帮助投入，等再过几年，主角就变成了没有感情的题词机器，所以还在情感饱满的年纪，总是愿意为每个演出用尽全力。谁也不知道J唱的是谁，他自己也不确定他唱的是谁。女孩们像被风吹倒的花丛，排着队献出限时真心，而他踩着这条真心铺就的花床，走向旁边不肯揭开面具也看不到裙摆的皇后。  
韩知城本该掩人耳目地进行，却又希望人尽皆知地对着皇后唱你就是我的唯一，虚情假意得他都有些得意。

只是一场表演而已，别想太多。  
台上台下两人心照不宣。

灯光偶尔扫过黄铉辰的脸，照亮他眯起的眼睛里被压碎的光，和他那抬起的骄傲又锋利的下巴。

有反应，看来他也知道别人都暗地里叫他皇后。  
那他现在会觉得被冒犯了吗？可他明明也摆出了这幅高高在上的姿态。  
预热时间的兴奋姗姗来迟。

下台后黄铉辰没来找他，韩知城也能料到，虽然他提前打过招呼，但没人会被意有所指地挑衅后还要装作什么都不知道地来后台祝贺一声演出真棒。  
是我不饶人了吗？韩知城摆弄手里的扑克牌，歪着头想。

“还是不去派对吗？今天来了好多漂亮姑娘。”  
“不去。”  
“你说你这样清高，有意思没意思？”  
被敲了一脑袋的韩知城阴郁地瞪了眼朋友。  
“不去！”  
他烦躁地应了声，扭身陷进沙发里，扔掉的扑克牌散落了一桌。

第二天在livehouse附近碰到黄铉辰了。  
他正蹲在路边系鞋带，随意把便利店的袋子放在地上，袋子里简简单单的两个饭团和一罐冷美式，还没察觉到身后有人，韩知城便盯着小脑袋发了会儿呆。  
没戴帽子，昨天看不大清楚，衣服和昨天那件有点像。

“就吃这么点啊？”

黄铉辰被吓了一跳，反应很大地跌坐在地上回头，看到是早上起来放松状态的J姓rapper，微张着嘴露出圆圆的牙齿。

这么容易被吓到啊，韩知城心里嘀咕着，伸手把人拉起来。  
“吓到你了？抱歉啊。”  
黄铉辰站起来还有点不稳，使了拉公交车手环的劲抓紧韩知城的手臂才没往人身上靠。发现韩知城在盯着他的脸看，尴尬地把手松开了。  
“有点，蹲太久了，晕。”他指着脑袋解释了一句。

“今天没课吗？”  
“有，没赶回去，请假了。”  
“那怎么？”  
黄铉辰指了指livehouse的方向说：“来接朋友的，谁知道她早走了。”  
“之前那个朋友吗？她昨晚和你……”韩知城看了看方向，立刻明白了，“她去了派对？”  
黄铉辰点点头，捡起地上摊成一团扁扁的袋子。

“你知不知道那派对是干什么的？她一晚上没回来？”  
“她说就在后面吃了一整晚，没去别的地方。”  
“吃了一整晚？又不是什么烤肉派对，她没骗你？”  
“为什么要骗我？”  
“没骗你为什么自己先走了？”  
“可能忘了我在附近等她吧。”  
“你在附近？昨晚没回家？！”

黄铉辰因为韩知城突然提高的音量愣住了。  
“你在这里一整晚，却不来找我？”

黄铉辰闻言撇起嘴，低头拿出冷美式拉开环，往后退了一步。  
“为什么要找你啊。”  
这一回嘴让韩知城噤声了好一会儿。

“你很在意她吗？如果她昨晚去了别的地方，你……”  
“那都是她自己的意愿，我只要确保她安全就行了。还是说你们玩地下的，都不太安全？”  
“那倒不会。等等，你每次来看演出，不会都是你朋友拉来的吧？只是为了负责她安全？”  
黄铉辰奇怪地瞪了韩知城一眼：“我哪有那么闲，是我先来，后拉她来的。”

韩知城松了一口气，觉得确实有点一惊一乍了，静下来又喜上心头地勾起嘴角。  
“你是说，是你先发现了我这块宝藏？”  
“……真不害臊。”黄铉辰看到韩知城堆起的一边脸颊肉，语气自己都察觉不到地轻松起来，“是，是我发现了有才华的J.one，于是推荐给我朋友，现在变成她也陷进去了。”  
“那你还装作不认识我！”韩知城音量又拔高了。  
“我没有装作不认识……啊！你就为了这个才讽刺我的！”  
“……我什么时候讽刺你了？”  
“不然昨晚为什么故意唱那什么，什么……还老瞪我。”  
“那不是讽刺……”本来就是很适合你的歌。后半句没敢说出来。  
“算了，我也没觉得有什么，又不是不知道他们怎么叫我。”说是这么说，脸上表情倒不是算了的样子。  
“是啊，挺适合你的。”韩知城小声嘀咕。  
“什么？”  
黄铉辰瞪着眼睛，整个五官都圆乎乎的，第一次看他这么多表情，韩知城觉得他整个人都鲜活起来，心情一扫昨晚的阴郁，不管不顾地拉起黄铉辰的手。

“饭团能顶什么啊，和我去吃一顿接受我的道歉吧！”  
“谁要和你！松手松手你怎么这么大劲……”

04  
黄铉辰不愿说的是，他早一年就知道韩知城了。  
有段时间生活压力大，晚上不听点什么睡不着，软件就随机给他推送了J姓创作人的自作曲。热度不是最高的一首，点进主页看连个头像都没有，倒是低沉嗓音缓缓叙述的厌世trap把他给搞得眼泪都出来了。

烦人！写的什么东西，不听了！  
压力大的人听不得这类歌，黄铉辰边吸鼻子边爬起来找纸，果断地离开了歌手主页。

隔天黄铉辰去了附近的小型音乐节，在露天舞台下站到腿发酸，好多不认识的越听越没意思，直到周围不少人齐声叫着J.one的名字，黄铉辰觉得有点耳熟，就听到了那个把自己搞哭的声音。  
不像之前听到那样刻意的低沉，伴随着清爽的混音，hook部分自然衔接，声音清亮且通透。

他在台上好自如啊，和前面的半吊子都不一样。  
黄铉辰盯着灰白头像的真容愣神，天蓝得出奇，蔚蓝背景下J.one像长了透明的鸟类羽翼，把宽阔的两翅收折在背后，飞不飞只取决于台下的人留不留得住他。

挺帅一人，怎么连张照片都不上传。  
就这样站着不动听完了三首歌。

这之后他就开始追巡演了。  
韩知城资历算浅的，只是能力突出且有前辈带，混地下不出一年就攒了点小人气，在江东区的一家livehouse有固定演出，加上音乐节的个人票房也不错，两年不到的时间就开始各地巡演了。  
地下歌手对歌迷来说最蛊惑的情愫，该属小空间独有的亲密感。和几十个人分享小偶像的调情，基数比体育馆几万人小得多了多，亲密感自然是不一样的。  
大胆的粉丝追得紧，看完演出再after party亲密接触是常有的事，像黄铉辰场场都追，但只是默默看，连张合照都不求的人也很多。离韩知城最近的一次是那次在后台卫生间碰到真人，没敢说点别的话就逃走了。

可以说那段难熬的时间是靠J.one撑过的，没事就跑到另一个城市追巡演，虽然消耗时光也乐得放纵，大概是因为有一场闲聊时间，韩知城在聚光灯下温柔地说，挺不过去的话，就潇洒地逃避一下吧。  
从来不录像的黄铉辰拿出手机给韩知城拍了张照。

这段日子止于今年二月份。  
某天黄铉辰喝多了，心里闷得慌，在卫生间吐了一轮后艰难地摸出手机点开播放列表，希望J.one能气不喘地骂醒自己。稀里糊涂地在地毯上睡过去，做了很崎岖的梦后半夜被冻醒了。  
可身体某处怎么那么热呢？  
黄铉辰迷迷糊糊地感知着身体的异变，抹去脑子里乱七八糟的画面才彻底清醒过来，他想爬起来给母亲打电话告诉她一个坏消息——妈，我好像，有性幻想对象了。  
是播放器里的J姓歌手，韩姓男性。

最近好像确实没韩知城不行了，耳朵里是他的声音，白天眼里也全是他。黄铉辰想想这半年，韩知城正在一点点地填满他的生活。如果韩知城是个收揽千万喜爱的大明星，黄铉辰最多坐在顶席上看他毫无真心地抛射爱心，但他是十米距离的，可以看到皮肤上的汗水的，透过音响鼓动他心跳的不远不近的人。  
这距离多暧昧多可怕啊，稍不注意就要沉迷进去，沉迷进去就想要靠近，没有亲密到可以上床的情人，却在梦里和配合着他的步调泄欲。

这事想法上挺不好处理的。黄铉辰过后去看了两场演出，全程没怎么看台上，舞台音效震得像在耳边唱那样，不知不觉就会想到别的地方去，只要抬头看到韩知城的脸就觉得手心发麻。  
得戒了。黄铉辰想，我可不想发展成日后靠不切实际的幻想度日。

后来真认识了韩知城，对方一追问为什么当初表现得这么冷漠，黄铉辰都会打哈哈转移话题。  
总不能说因为我梦到和你睡了，看到你就别扭吧？

还不如不要认识，现在天天腻在一块算怎么回事呢？  
黄铉辰烦闷极了。

05  
韩知城三天两头来找黄铉辰，掐着点等他下课。  
黄铉辰练舞练得勤，一有比赛会提前一个月，每天提早来舞室，韩知城比他还早，拿着两杯冻手的美式站在门口等黄铉辰来开门，然后以向老师学习为名坐在一旁看黄铉辰热身，在学生没来之前赚点额外的免费欣赏时间。

你们搞音乐的这么闲吗？天天来这里不用写歌？黄铉辰抿着嘴接过咖啡，阻止自己因为韩知城傻气十足的笑脸而显露一丝开心。  
每天两小时而已，怎样都不亏。韩知城笑嘻嘻地凑近黄铉辰。  
那今天也两小时，上完课就赶紧走吧。  
不行！下课的时间要另外算的！  
天天让你免费偷师我和你算了吗？我听你唱歌还得付费呢！  
那你慢慢算，都给你讨回来。

也不知道怎么这么快就熟起来，黄铉辰偶尔会过界地想，说不定追巡演的那段时间就是为了现在的相识预热，他们很早就认识，只是把开场白往后延迟了许多时间。但他又时常提醒自己，和小偶像交朋友已经不容易了，不要总想那些不切实际的东西破坏了得之不易的友情。  
他其实不太愿意给韩知城单独授课，一流汗，一触碰，各种感官在黏腻的空气里都要敏感起来。他总觉得韩知城的心跳离他特别近，几乎贴着他的后背一下一下地撞他，可回头一看人家明明离他还有一米远，对他可耻的心理挣扎毫不知情。  
清醒点，黄铉辰拍拍脸，他太苦恼了，无数次地雀跃又无数次地希望韩知城离他远远的。

“你腿怎么了？”韩知城说着，直接上手摸了白皙皮肤上红得扎眼的地方。  
黄铉辰吓得打开他的手，本来就热得厉害，韩知城碰过的地方像针刺一样扎得他犯痒，挠了很久越刮越痒。  
“不知道，几天不运动突然跳舞就会这样，可能在分泌什么酸吧。”  
韩知城看着那块黄铉辰死活不放过越挠越红的大腿皮肤，轻搓刚刚在指腹留下的汗水。  
“你以后上课，多穿长裤吧。”  
黄铉辰奇怪地看了他一眼，没理他莫名其妙的话。

韩知城还想凑近说点什么，黄铉辰就起身了，衣服尾端蹭过他的脸，留下那早已刻印在鼻尖的香气。是香水吗？他想问很久了。

“晚饭，要不要在我家吃？”半晌，韩知城头也不回地说。  
“你家？”黄铉辰一瞬间紧张了，“你会做饭？”  
“现在叫外卖到家的时候应该到了，天热嘛，家里吃也舒服。”  
“哦……”黄铉辰强装镇定地点头，“你请客的话，就好啊。”

黄铉辰踩着松鼠图案的拖鞋啪嗒啪嗒地跑去接外卖，头探出去和店员说谢谢时大概是闻到了炸鸡的香味，开心得左脚不自觉翘起来，家里突然多出来的生活气息像空调冷气渗入毛孔一样撩拨着韩知城，他不适应地抖了抖。  
在人转身进房间前韩知城收回了目光，把身边的坐垫拉近了些。

“你真喜欢这样吃东西啊。”  
“？”  
“啪”——  
冷不丁被拍了一巴掌，力度轻如羽毛。韩知城抬起两颊都塞得鼓鼓的脸，不明所以地停下了咀嚼。  
“这样，”黄铉辰很开心地多拍了几下脸蛋子，“把吃的都堆到两边，和你的拖鞋长得真像，这是什么rapper独有的练嘴方式吗？”  
“乱拍什么，”韩知城昂起头不给黄铉辰够到脸，努起嘴保护已经送进口的炒年糕，这个角度两颊的两个小鼓包更明显了，“我的脸可是很珍贵的。”  
“嘁……你能不能少一天夸自己？”  
“不能，除非首尔的夏天把我烧毁，除非汉江的夜不再美丽，否则我诚实的嘴无法停止吐露客观存在的个人魅力。”  
“真能说啊。”  
“毕竟靠嘴吃饭。”

两人越说越靠近，韩知城撑在地上的手悄悄卷着黄铉辰的衣角在把玩。  
“干什么？”察觉到的黄铉辰把外卖配送的饮料吸管送到韩知城嘴里阻止他靠近。  
“要和我喝点吗？”  
黄铉辰闻言，眼睛眯得狭长，韩知城睁大眼睛的样子更像某种不知名的松鼠科动物了。  
韩知城被盯得心里发毛，他确实有点别的意思，这个距离能闻到黄铉辰身上若有若无的衣服香味，上次闻到这个味道时，还参杂着酒味。

“谁要和你喝啊，不会和你喝的。”  
黄铉辰淡淡地回答，拔出韩知城咬着不放的吸管。

他有点想念了。那次黄铉辰和舞室的人通宵聚餐，不论男女就是不放过他，被灌到失态之前强忍着恶心给韩知城打了电话。韩知城接到人时，他仪态还是整齐的，身姿也挺拔，就是一开口已经连不成一个句子了，见到人一下软了骨头，挂在韩知城身上和嘴里的粘合剂作斗争。

你以后别和他们喝了。  
我想喝啊、不和他们，和你啊？  
好啊，只和我就行了。  
不——会和你喝的，和你喝、就完蛋了。  
别小瞧人，你又没试过我酒量！

现在想起来，他也许不是说韩知城完蛋，而是在说自己完蛋。  
你怎么就完蛋了？韩知城想问问他，可那之后黄铉辰再也没喝酒了。

吃饱喝足后黄铉辰躺在地毯上不想动，天花板星星点点的灯光映入眼帘，正对着床的这面墙贴了红色墙纸，上面仅有一行单调的黄字，Me oh my, I'm that ghost。黄铉辰只要想到那些歌都是韩知城在这个房间里熬出来的，心潮便停不下涟漪。  
韩知城转身捣鼓了一阵，蓝牙音响传来的低保真音乐里有便宜磁带的沙沙声，眼前的天花板模糊成砂砾质感，黄铉辰不禁有些犯困，人困了就要说胡话。

“韩知城，我一开始以为你挺凶的，听你的第一首歌就觉得不好惹。后来我专门去现场听你唱歌，你本人没那么凶，可感觉还是不好惹。”  
“这话还给你吧，谁刚开始老给我冷脸来着？”  
“又冤枉我，说了没有怎么就不信呢？你不也嘲笑我了？”  
“我也说了不是嘲笑……总之我们刚开始认识就不太顺利吧。”  
“为什么会那样啊？”  
“你觉得是为什么？”  
“不知道。”  
“很多时候情绪和表现是反着来的。”  
“哦……不太明白。”  
“……”  
“韩知城，你写歌老那样吗？动不动就Suicide，我第一次听的时候心情可郁闷了。”  
“有段时间是这样的，需要保持这样的情绪才能写歌，现在不会了。”  
“我也有过诶。”  
“现在怎么样？”  
“现在也好了，好像想什么都会不一样。”  
“我也是，好像，开始想写点别的东西了。”  
“什么别的东西？”  
“类似灵感有了宿主？”  
“啊，你要写情歌了吗？”  
“……你怎么？”  
“你的小粉丝不老这么催你吗？亲爱的J，什么时候能写一首小情歌呢？”  
“你不是小粉丝吗？”  
“不是，顶多就一听众。”  
“可我是你的小粉丝呀？”  
“什么呀。”  
“不然我干嘛风里雨里给你送咖啡？”  
“对啊，你干嘛给我送咖啡，我下楼拐个弯就能买到。”  
“……你是真听不懂还是假听不懂？”

黄铉辰睁着个圆眼睛表示他懂了，虽然韩知城一看就知道他确实听不懂。韩知城放弃地叹了口气，撑起身要拿桌上的烟，被黄铉辰伸手制止了。  
“我酒都不喝了，你烟也别抽了呗。”  
韩知城在上方看夜灯里黄铉辰柔和的眉眼，音响在唱你的夜晚出现在属于我的灯光下，冷气让他口干舌燥，他低了低头，看到黄铉辰眼中闪烁了一下。

韩知城重新躺下，和黄铉辰挨着肩膀。  
“好困啊，要不就睡了吧？”  
“不，我是来吃饭的，不是来陪睡的。”  
“那你走吧。”  
“打车费好贵。”  
“……我睡沙发行了吧！”

06  
“明天第一场，你会来吧？”  
黄铉辰刚上完最后一堂课，坐在地上看着韩知城喘了一会气，才迟迟地回一句：“当然。”

等韩知城坐在理发室进行褪色步骤，还没从黄铉辰刚刚仰视着他说一句小小承诺时的眼神里走出来。他有些忐忑，说不清是因为担心接下来巡演的票房情况，还是明天要在那人面前第一次唱他写了一个月的歌。  
“韩？你听不到吗？”  
一旁的朋友喊了半天，韩知城这才反应过来猛地转头，被理发师提醒一句别乱动。  
“我说——我好像真喜欢上那姑娘了，可是我连她的联系方式都没有。”  
“喜欢就好好追，”韩知城心不在焉地应付，“哪姑娘？”  
“说了大半天结果你连是谁都不知道？”  
韩知城坦然地沉默。  
“就上次和你跟你合照的！记得吗？短发的，和那什么皇后一起的。我话说在前头啊，虽然她先前是你小粉丝，但也只是粉丝，这不算挖墙脚吧……”  
“铉辰的朋友？！”兴趣缺缺的韩知城一听到关键词立刻不冷静了。  
“怎么突然……”  
“上次派对你是不是拉人回家了？”  
“是，你怎么知道？”  
“你……混球啊！”  
“我怎么了？我们就聊了一晚上，什么都没发生！”  
“……你是认真的吗，人家可是正经人。”  
“我就不是正经人啦？”  
“你不是认真的话就别招惹人家了。”  
“韩知城，你到底拿什么眼光看我，我比Snoop Dogg唱圣诞歌还要认真个万倍！不能再认真了！”  
“你有病吧。”  
“不管啊，你得帮帮我。”  
“帮你？我自己的事都……啧，再说吧。”

黄铉辰跺了半天碎步终于等到韩知城出场，在被尖叫声包围的沸腾中独自割裂出一块属于他自己的无声空间。韩知城染了一头金发，比黄铉辰的白金色要深一个度，张扬的，在灯下发光的，不知用意的帅气。  
这是场真心的、没有什么别的意味的演出，韩知城依旧频繁看向他，周围的人越是专注台上的发光体，就越是弄得黄铉辰不自在，好像下一秒舞台灯就要照到他脸上，找出让J.one频频望过来的究竟是什么人。  
他又一次地，一如既往地，在没有边际的心动和尽力克制的放肆中为韩知城的声音摇曳，甚至一闭上眼就能想象韩知城看到他全程享受演出后，赚足了得意的表情。

别再问我了，我确实没法不为你心跳。黄铉辰突然难过地想。

等到最后环节韩知城盯着他说了一大段这首新歌要送给某人云云，黄铉辰才意识到大事不妙。  
韩知城没和我说过这个——虽然他确实说过有了新的灵感——但这和我有什么关系我又在多想什么——  
黄铉辰觉得心跳和脑子快同步爆炸了。  
他逃避地低下头，不想去从韩知城的眼神里寻找答案。

音响传来的声音几乎像在耳边低语，有空灵的回音和激荡的蓝色，黄铉辰又回到了第一次看韩知城演出的时候，鸟类羽毛轻轻搔刮着他发麻的心室，让他忘记了耳边吵杂和昨日眼泪。

“我知道初次见面就这样 实数失礼  
唠唠叨叨的话很多  
我也是初次萌生这样的感情”

黄铉辰只希望台上的人能告诉他这一切都不是他想的那样，不然他会承受不住死掉的。

07  
好想见他。  
这是灯光全部暗下来后黄铉辰的第一想法。  
什么也不会问的，就只是想见他。

专属韩知城的相册里都是演出的不同造型，每场只拍了几张，留下最好的那一张，除此之外没别的了，连张合照也没有。  
黄铉辰从没想过会和这个连合照都不敢问要一张的人相识，从门口的指示牌到台前的立席区，去见韩知城这件事上他能走的距离也就如此了。  
哪怕后来互相认识了，也没去过一次后台，不过是听听歌的关系，这样的距离不才是正常的吗？

黄铉辰跟着其他人绕过一排排房子走到后面长长的街道，朋友说过，巡演的第一场，为了预祝开头顺利，都会在演出场地后面街道的露天酒吧开派对，收到邀请的粉丝在演出结束后都聚到那里，和音乐人们更近距离地接触。  
“如果有看对眼的，带回酒店过一夜也是常有的事。”朋友无所谓地和他说，“乐迷不乐迷的，很容易就变成双方都享受的关系。”  
“倒是没见过韩知城，虽然好多人都是奔着他去的。说不好人家在更深的派对。”朋友又补充了一句。

黄铉辰被推进一片夸张的声海中，音浪恼人地一声比一声高，他没想到人会这么多，他在涌动的人群里找不到一点韩知城的踪影，沉重的鼓点震得他想吐，DJ在不远处的小舞台上鼓动着男男女女起哄。

“Can I kick it?”  
“Yes,you can!”  
“CAN I KICK IT?”  
“YES YOU CAN!”

节奏加快，呼声迭起，人群中分出一条路，灯光突然聚焦在走向短发女孩的韩知城身上。  
黄铉辰终于看见那一头灿烂的金发，和同样出现在聚光灯里朋友诧异的脸。

然后他被淹没在另一波声浪中。

08  
比无望更过分的是包裹了希望假象的无望吧。  
更更过分的是，后者没法提防。

09  
韩知城烦躁得很。他明明有更重要的事，却不得不因为朋友的请求混进舞池里找人。  
“我真的看到她了！帮个忙，你往那一站谁不给你让路啊！”朋友锁住他的脖子再三将下半生幸福托付于他。  
他不喜欢这种场合，来听他音乐的人转眼变成猎场里的普通男女关系，这会让他觉得写歌的那些煎熬日子都变了味。朋友和他说，多认识点人，对你写歌更有帮助。韩知城想也不想就顶了回去，为了写首歌就拿人做实验？做不来。朋友骂他是不要钱的假正经。

人群很快因为韩知城的到来骚动起来，他们都是第一次在派对上见到他，眼尖的DJ还喊起他的名字，甚至擅自播放被混得面目全非的电音情歌，开始了让韩知城烦躁到极点、让许多女孩疯狂心跳的互选环节。

“Can I kick it?”  
“Yes,you can!”  
“CAN I KICK IT?”  
“YES YOU CAN!”

那么今晚幸运的一夜情侣的会是谁呢？  
韩知城叫住了短发女孩。

“有人在门口等你。”韩知城藏不住满脸的烦躁，表情不善地说完后在没完没了的口哨声中正准备转身，短发女孩急忙叫住了他。  
“等等！铉辰好像在找你！”  
“什么？在哪？”韩知城停了下来。  
“咦，人呢……”  
“他来这了？”  
“他刚刚还在那边……”  
韩知城立刻跑了出去。

好像很多次奔向对方的路上都是他，在这份他尤其主动的感情里，隐藏还是表露都不是一件困难的事了，因为随时随地都要溢出来感情怎样也控制不住。

他在午夜前找到了黄铉辰。  
一楼角落鲜少有人用的舞蹈室是黄铉辰下课后最喜欢呆的地方，因为没有监控，空间小，想呆到什么时候都可以。后来韩知城的执着，让傍晚七点的舞室有了第二个人的气息。  
人并不难找，如果不在家，大概率会在这里找到累成水人的黄铉辰。  
教室的门没关紧，不知道是不是太急了忘关，支离破碎的女声从门缝里传了出来，韩知城不由得在门前驻足。

黄铉辰几乎把自己的关节掰碎了一般，连撞击地板和起跃都带着狠劲，韩知城在有限的视野里看他不要命地跳，第一次看到黄铉辰这样，像窥见了牢笼里濒临死亡的白孔雀，拖着漂亮的身躯挣扎着最后一次的绽放，却一个观众都不肯放进来，要独自完成孤傲的演出，然后可悲地死去。  
直到他耗尽气息，倒在地上卸下烦扰，不屑笼子外的赞叹与掌声，在空荡荡的空间里固执地呼喊爱人的名字——

“韩知城……”

10  
“叫我吗？”  
韩知城把黄铉辰堵在角落，不由分说地把手伸进T恤里捞了一手的汗水，逼近黄铉辰嗅他喘不匀的气息追问，“刚刚是不是在叫我？”  
还在疯狂泌汗的人压低头不想看韩知城，吞咽了好几次不存在的唾液就是不肯回答。

“叫我就应该让我听到啊。”韩知城冷静的声音下是流动在血管里汹涌的兴奋，“铉辰刚刚，差点要叫着我的名字自慰呢。”  
韩知城挤进黄铉辰的腿间，厮磨着黄铉辰汗津津的颈侧打开他防备的双手，腰像浸了水的海绵一样软，捏一下就听到他鼻息又混乱几分。哪里，哪里都是水，多少次韩知城不敢靠近练完舞的黄铉辰，每天傍晚的他虚弱得像被冲上岸刚长出双腿的美人鱼，不能行走，只能在陌生的陆地努力学会呼吸。

而就在刚刚，韩知城透过门缝秉着呼吸看，奄奄一息的美人鱼靠在欲望的浪边苦苦挣扎——他在克制自己做多余的事，只是可怜地坐在地上，夹紧了双腿，撩起上衣想要散发热气，无意识地任由那白得晃眼的皮肤挑衅韩知城的理智。

跳完刚刚那支舞，黄铉辰已经筋疲力尽，抵抗韩知城的双手因为慌乱更加无力，他越是侧着头想要躲开，韩知城裤子里的胀痛就越是增加一分。品香一般从肩膀一路磨到耳垂，韩知城在黄铉辰微弱的喘息中找到他的唇，像正在寻求施救那样孱弱地张着嘴呼吸。韩知城趁虚而入，按着他的后颈加深了吻，紧紧抱着几乎把黄铉辰肺部的空气挤出，直到吻得人快不能呼吸。  
“等一下……”  
“铉辰，你听不到吗？”  
韩知城停下了进攻，狂躁的心跳声被放大了，近在咫尺的，一下一下地撞击着两人接连的地方，他把黄铉辰珍宝一般地护在胸前。  
“你真的听不到吗？我离你这么近。”

他又在说这种模糊的话。可又是好听的话。

黄铉辰崩溃地慢慢回抱，刚刚还空虚到发疯的心一下被韩知城的话填满了。得到许可的韩知城情不自禁又吻了好久，吮着黄铉辰被咬熟的唇肉，手向下伸进裤子里揉捏紧致的臀，没揉几下黄铉辰便挂不住要倒在地上，被韩知城捞回来，不给他反悔的机会一刻不停地吻他，捏他，隔着裤子恶意顶弄他得不到缓解的性器，顺着滑腻的汗水探到私处……  
“……你不要！”  
“就当是预祝我巡演成功的礼物。”

韩知城显然没有好好安抚的心，眼下两人的情况也不容许他们在扭捏半步了。黄铉辰的情绪还没完全从巨大的落差感中走出来，人就被推到欲望之海被动承受比梦中还要过分许多的情事。韩知城前戏也没做足，咬着他的耳垂，就着穴口用来扩张的精液一点一点挤了进来。  
“啊啊啊好痛！”  
身体被劈开的疼痛让他的眼泪立刻决堤。哪有这么荒唐的事？他委屈极了，几十分钟前还下决心要和韩知城拉开距离，无论多舍不得也不要沉迷二次假象，结果不仅被心上人发现难堪的性幻想秘密，现在还在奇怪的场合被半哄半强硬地操了。这一切都太快了，从表白到……上床，这中间怎么也得有两三个过程吧，可现在算怎么回事？黄铉辰哭得想骂脏话。

可是这些都因为太喜欢你被覆盖了。

内壁把阴茎绞得紧紧的，动一下黄铉辰的哭腔就变一个调，韩知城心疼地亲亲泪眼，轻轻按着穴口给他舒缓，维持着弓背的姿势没敢动。等哭声稍小了一些，花了一片的小脸露出来，身下的人非常幽怨地看了韩知城一眼，咽了咽口水才说一句：“……你动吧。”  
韩知城笑得凑上去亲嘴，把人亲舒服了才缓缓动作，深入浅出地压着湿滑的内壁，没干两下黄铉辰又抽答起来，根本止不住眼泪，却也不喊停，搂着韩知城被动承受陌生的快感。

比梦里要复杂多了。  
他恍惚地抬起手触碰韩知城滴水的头发，看着梦里出现过好几次的脸，有一瞬间觉得自己在另一个梦境。  
“韩知城，你金发真好看。”

停下来时黄铉辰累得快睡过去，原本冰凉的地板被背部摩擦到几乎着火。韩知城趴在他身上轻喘，步步紧逼的满足感正让他飘飘然，虽然想想会觉得庸俗，但真实感到自己得到了天大的珍宝，他埋进黄铉辰的颈窝情不自禁地想哼歌。

“Wonderful beauty queen…”

黄铉辰立刻清醒过来，气得要推开韩知城，“啊要疯了！你怎么还唱这个……别唱了！”  
韩知城低低地笑起来，撑起身结实地亲了一口正在发怒的小皱脸。

热恋期是吞噬人的蜂蜜陷阱。这之后韩知城爱上了在舞室和黄铉辰做爱的乐趣，不用再隐藏随时被勾起的欲望，不用再掩饰望向他身体任何一处的目光，他像是要把以前的克制都给补回来，喜欢黄铉辰不自在的推就，喜欢他不乐意地将就却永远在事后亲吻韩知城的肩膀，喜欢他累得受不了还要迎合韩知城的攻势。  
疯狂的时候，巡演期间一下飞机直奔舞室接人，等着等着就变成镜子前的疯狂前戏，折起黄铉辰泛酸的大腿，把人操得诚实地说出我想你，或是在镜子上留下乳头摩擦的痕迹，等他被玻璃冻得受不了，要和韩知城讨一个温暖拥抱。  
铉辰的身体很漂亮。韩知城和镜子里被操得全身熟透的白孔雀说，不意外看到他面部潮红地垂下目光，被操得找不出话回应，只能转过头伸出舌尖要和韩知城亲吻。

晚上的一楼练习室永远紧锁，浓情永远进行时，不知餍足的恋人叫着对方的名字，不顾反对许诺来年开场还要唱你就是我的唯一。  
以后门票免了，学费也免了，我自己唱给你听。  
韩知城的声音听起来性感得不行，黄铉辰埋进韩知城怀里藏好被甜言蜜语弄昏头的心情，黏糊地说了声好。

END


End file.
